


Entanglement

by MoonwalkingCrab



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Episode VIII: The Last Jedi - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, First Time, Last Jedi Compliant, M/M, Only Time, Oral Sex, Rimming, Star Wars: The Last Jedi Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-14 15:17:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13010526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonwalkingCrab/pseuds/MoonwalkingCrab
Summary: So many futures pass before his eyes, it's impossible to tell what will come to pass. One thing is certain: there is only tonight.





	Entanglement

**Author's Note:**

> Minor spoilers for The Last Jedi, please use caution.

It tugs at him like gravity, pushing him down, crushing the breath from his body. He won’t give in.

Fractured visions of what might yet come float across his mind’s eye, never stopping, always shifting. He will twist them to his advantage.

It pounds in his head, this tangled crossroads of a future and only one thing is certain.

There is only tonight.

Boots echoing through the corridors, Kylo Ren marches. His impulses have often got the better of him, what’s one more time?

The door com buzzes, harsh and jarring, breaking through the simmer of his thoughts. He breathes, centreing himself. No weakness.

The door slides open and he enters without a word, not meeting the gaze of the room’s occupant, not yet.

“Ren. To what do I owe the pleasure?” Hux’s pale brows crease, “Shouldn’t you be preparing for battle?”

“Soon.” Kylo says, “There is just one thing I need to do.”

Hux rolls his eyes, agitation showing in every line of his body, “Well do it then. We can’t afford any mistakes this time so whatever trick you’ve got up your sleeve, get on with it.”

“I’ve been having visions.” Kylo says, and Hux stops in his pacing, disdain written in the curl of his lip.

“Oh, and I suppose you can tell me the outcome of this battle? I put no stock in fortune telling, Ren.” He waves his hand in dismissal.

“Change is coming Hux,” Kylo says, walking forwards, hands dropping to either side of the general’s hips and he feels him freeze. “The future is moving, it is changing, and even I cannot tell what is about to happen.” He whispers up Hux’s neck, feeling him shudder at the caress of his breath. “This may be the only chance.”

Hux swallows, the bob of his throat mesmerising and Kylo has the urge to bite, to mar the pale column of Hux’s neck and mark it as his own. His voice is more composed than his mind as he turns, jaw set, meeting Kylo’s gaze and holding steady.

“The only chance? You think I am going to give into this foolish infatuation purely because you cannot tell the future?” He’s lying, Kylo knows. This goes well beyond infatuation for both of them. Kylo can see the faint tinge of pink on those sharp cheekbones as Hux continues. “I myself can never tell, but I can make a bloody good estimation, and I say we are going to win this battle.” He turns, stepping out of reach of Kylo’s hands, “Have you seen us lose, is that why you insist on bringing this up.”

“I have seen so many things Hux. I have seen your death, mine, the fall of the Order and its triumph, but past this night I have not seen us side by side.”

“You plan on defecting?” Hux hisses, pale gaze tearing into Kylo like shards of flint.

“I plan on doing my duty to the Supreme Leader.” Kylo can feel the power simmering beneath his skin, so ready to lash out, “I plan on fulfilling my destiny.”

Hux scoffs, “Destiny? Is that what you call it? Well I plan on shaping my own future, not just following in its stead. Get out.”

“Is that what you really want Hux? The future may not be clear but I am certain of one thing, this is our only chance.” Kylo steps forward once more, stripping his gloves from his hands and letting them drop. He cups Hux’s cheek, thumb smoothing the dark lines that circle his eyes. “If nothing else, we can have tonight.”

Hux purses his lips, resolve wavering and Kylo can feel the strains of desire, so tightly kept under wraps, starting to unravel. He leans in, catching those lips that have tempted him for so long in a kiss that is far softer than he intended. “If you want me to stop, I will,” he murmurs as he pulls back.

Hux lets out a low growl, deep in his throat and wraps his arms about Kylo’s neck, pulling him in close and bringing their mouths together in a kiss that is almost the total opposite of the last.

Fingers tangle in hair and clothes, tugging and pulling. Teeth crash together only to be soothed by the sweep of a tongue. Breath speeds, tongues tangle and moans are greedily swallowed up as they press closer together, not an inch of empty air between them.

When they pull apart they are both panting, Hux’s cheeks flushed and pink. He raises a hand to brush down the bandage on Kylo’s face, expression softening. “If you’re right and there is only tonight, then we’d better make it count.”

“I intend to.”

Kylo hoists Hux off his feet, heading for the bedroom and Hux retaliates by sinking his teeth into Kylo’s neck. The pain is almost welcome, it brings Kylo’s focus further forward, out of the uncertain spiral of futures.

Dumping Hux on the bed, Kylo immediately reaches for his robes, too impatient to take his time undressing. He wants to savour this, remember every moment without the tenuous chains of destiny holding him back.

“Impatient,” Hux tuts, even as he fumbles with his own uniform, standing and stripping everything from the top half of his body. “Let me look at you.”

Kylo pauses, a tremor running through his body, reluctant to stop, even for a moment. The passing of time preys on his mind, the inevitable trickling away of the past into whichever future is forthcoming. Hux runs his hands across his chest, surprisingly soft fingertips pressing into old bruises as he maps Kylo’s body.

“How long have you wanted this?” Hux asks, cupping the growing bulge between Kylo’s legs and smirking.

“Almost as long as you have.”

Kylo reaches one hand to stroke the soft hairs at the back of Hux’s neck, pulling him in for another fierce kiss. Hux’s hand tightens on his cock, tracing the outline through his underwear. He tastes like too much caf and Kylo swirls his tongue against Hux’s, searching out the true taste of his mouth, needing to commit it to memory.

Hux grunts when Kylo grabs for the fastenings on his trousers, brushing his rising erection in his desperation to see Hux bare. He follows Kylo’s example, reaching into Kylo’s underwear and drawing out his cock, not breaking eye contact for an instant.

Stroking up the shaft, Hux’s touches are light, almost teasing, as if measuring Kylo up. He wraps his fingers around the length, tongue flicking out, watching Kylo’s face and drinking in any change in expression.

“Almost as impressive as the rest of you.” Hux says, throat bobbing as he swallows. “I suppose you’ll want me on my knees?”

Kylo takes the smallest step forward, brushing Hux’s cock with his thigh. “I want you. That’s all.”

Hux sits back on the bed, sliding up to let Kylo take in the length of his legs, the pink buds of his nipples and the elegant arch of his cock rising from the copper-wire tangle of hair. He crooks a finger towards Kylo, “Come get me then.”

Kylo groans, crawling up the bed on all fours to hover over Hux, smothering him with his body. Hux’s knees part either side of him and his fingers tangle once more in Kylo’s hair, tugging him down for a kiss that is pure want.

Wrapping his arms around Hux’s back, Kylo is struck for a moment at just how slim Hux really is, yet anything but fragile. He slides one hand down to grip tight at the soft handful of his ass, swallowing Hux’s whine in response.

Back arching, Hux grinds himself against Kylo’s cock, one hand gripping his hip to guide his movements. Kylo dips down, nipping at one earlobe, voice ragged as he circles their hips together.

“Is this what you imagined, General? Or did you want something more?” He can feel Hux’s desire, burning bright despite the tiredness that lines his face. Kylo _knows_ what he wants, and if Hux won’t voice it, he will.

“You want me to ride you, don’t you? You want to see me bounce on your pretty cock.” Hux shudders beneath him and Kylo smirks, whispering in Hux’s ear. “You want to fuck me.”

Hux whines again, eyes wide and desperate, cheeks flushed as much as his cock and Kylo smiles in triumph. “Good.” 

He leans over to the bedside cabinet and reaches in to find a bottle of standard issue lube, shaking his head slightly at Hux’s predictability. Dribbling the slick liquid across his palm, Kylo reaches for Hux’s cock, sliding up the length in a few long strokes.

Hux groans out and sits up, grabbing the bottle from Kylo’s hands before claiming his lips once more.

“I refuse to be a passive participant here, Ren,” he says as they pull apart, “now come here.”

With a little shifting Kylo is straddling Hux’s chest, the tip of his cock resting on Hux’s cheek. Hux noses at it, leaning forward to kiss at Kylo’s hipbone and nuzzle into his pubic hair, breathing deep. His hands knead at Kylo’s ass, squeezing tight and spreading apart, slick trails of lube already dribbling from his fingers.

Kylo runs his fingers through Hux’s hair as he trails kisses the length of his cock, trying to resist the urge to simply shove him down and thrust into those infuriatingly pouting lips. The tip of one finger circles his hole and Kylo whines out in impatience.

“Hux, don’t you dare go slow. I am not some delicate flower you need to open up. I want to be fucked.”

The single fingertip is replaced by two and Hux draws the tip of Kylo’s cock into his mouth, swallowing down as he pushes them in. Kylo sighs out, driving himself onto Hux’s fingers, gripping tight at his hair with every bob of his head. Hux adds another finger, curling inwards, fingertips just brushing at Kylo’s prostate and making him pant. He smiles around Kylo’s cock, pushing further down until his nose almost meets the dark curls around the base. Kylo’s breath catches and he pulls back, lips pink where his teeth have scraped across them.

“Mmph— okay, okay,” he pants. “Let me ride you now.”

Hux raises an eyebrow, “Barrier?”

“Nuh-uh, I want you to come in me.” Kylo shakes his sweaty hair back, admiring the mixed look of surprise and arousal on Hux’s face before reaching behind him to grab Hux’s cock, lining himself up.

Mouth parting in a soft ‘o’, Kylo lowers himself, feeling the stretch as the blunt head of Hux’s cock breaches him. He sighs out, sliding down before settling himself completely on Hux’s lap, hands braced on his chest. His cock bobs, glistening above Hux’s stomach and Hux gazes down, lip caught between his teeth.

Kylo dips forward to nudge those lips apart, swirling his tongue around Hux’s, mimicking the motion with his hips. Hux’s hands come to land on his thighs, fingers gripping tight on the bunching muscle as Kylo raises himself, moaning out on the slow slide down.

They move in tandem, Hux thrusting up with every roll of Kylo’s hips, moans bursting from him, pace steadily increasing. Kylo’s cock bounces, slapping against the soft skin of Hux’s stomach and Hux reaches to wrap his hand around it, only to be slapped away.

“Not yet,” Kylo pants, “not yet.”

He grips Hux’s shoulders, bouncing, savouring the long, hard, slide of Hux inside him. He can feel him throbbing, which only spurs him onwards, impaling himself over and over, every angle a precision strike. A spurt of precome dribbles down Kylo’s cock and Hux moans at the sight, gritting his teeth.

“Ren, let me touch you, I’m close.” His voice is strangled, his rhythm stuttering and Kylo simply grins.

“Let me feel it Hux. I want it.” Kylo tosses his head and leans back, bracing himself on Hux’s thighs and stretching out, giving him the full view: Kylo’s heaving chest, his arching back, his swollen cock, bobbing and dripping and so tantalisingly out of reach.

Hux makes for a beautiful sight as he comes, back bowing off the mattress, perfect hair in glorious, fiery disarray. Kylo feels him pulse, hot within him, the slick of his come making his cock slide further. He bounces down a few times more, drinking in Hux’s expression as he clenches on his oversensitive cock before sliding off.

Propping himself up on his elbows, Hux peers down. “Ren? You didn’t come.” His eyes are wide, a flash of insecurity flickering across his face before he composes himself. “Did you have something else in mind? Would you like to come on my face, perhaps?”

Kylo pulls Hux towards him for a kiss, if this must indeed be the only time when he wants it to last. Who knows which way the tangled web of the future will pull them.

He trails down Hux’s neck, feeling slim fingers stroke across his scalp, almost soothing. His own hand strokes across Hux’s nipple, pinching it into a hard little peak that Kylo immediately latches onto with his mouth. Hux squirms, toes curling, hands smoothing across Kylo’s shoulders.

“I don’t know if I can go again so soon, Ren.” Hux says, even whilst guiding Kylo’s head to his other nipple.

Kylo huffs against his skin, raising goosebumps, “I’m not doing this for your sake, you know.” He continues his journey downwards, dipping his tongue in Hux’s navel before lapping at his spent cock, the taste of Hux’s come mixed with the chemical tang of lube. Kylo slides down the bed, the duvet dragging across his still throbbing cock and making his breath catch. He ignores it for now, he has other plans. 

Slipping Hux’s legs over his shoulders, Kylo noses at the soft skin of his sac, the ginger hair tickling slightly. He rolls his tongue around one testicle and then dips a little lower, the tip of his tongue brushing Hux’s perineum.

Hux groans, shifting slightly, and Kylo takes his ass in his hands, holding Hux’s cheeks open to swipe across his hole with the flat of his tongue.

“Ff— Ren!” Hux arches, heels digging into Kylo’s back, spurring him onwards.

He dives in, alternating between thick swipes and wet kisses all around the pink pucker of Hux’s hole. The musky scent of Hux fills his nostrils and he pushes inwards with his tongue, twisting and swirling, holding Hux’s hips down as his moans start to grow louder again.

A glance upwards shows Hux’s cock beginning to twitch back to attention and Kylo hums in satisfaction. He grinds against the mattress in a vain attempt to ease the pressure, lapping inwards and hearing Hux moan.

“I hope you plan on fucking me after this.”

Kylo pulls back, running his tongue over his fingers and pushing them into Hux, “Of course I do.” He summons the lube to his hand and dribbles it down Hux’s cock, letting it trickle down to his hole. “Don’t tell me you’re getting impatient.”

Hux glares, a remarkable feat considering Kylo is now thrushing his fingers inwards, brushing his prostate with every pass. “I’m— ah! I’m surprised you’re not.” He reaches down to fondle the head of his cock, “Look at you, so thick and dripping, holding yourself back.” His voice drops to a low purr, “Don’t you want to see my face when you shove that big cock of yours into my tight little arsehole?”

Kylo growls, ignoring Hux’s wince as he yanks his fingers out. Pumping his cock to spread lube up the aching, twitching length, he can’t help but moan. “Come on,” Hux whispers, “Give it to me hard, like you’ve always wanted.”

Kylo grabs his hips, shoving in in a single motion that punches Hux’s breath from him. His hips jerk on short, sharp thrusts, pleasure already threatening to overwhelm him. Gripping tight on those sharp hip bones, Kylo pulls Hux to him, driving deeper every time. Any pretense of control is gone. He can’t stop, the galaxy has fallen away, leaving only Hux and the tight, wet heat of his body, the press of his skin, the taste of his mouth. 

Every thrust has Hux keening out, arms wrapping around Kylo’s shoulders, nails biting into his skin. His voice is ragged as he pants in Kylo’s ear, “You never thought to do this before? You had to wait for your precious Force to show you what you could not have?”

“I do have you General.” Kylo groans, “I have you right now.”

They moan together, mouths meeting in a hot crash of breath and tongues and saliva. Hux’s fingers find Kylo’s hair, tugging it hard, his other hand slipping down to wrap around his cock.

Kylo’s movements stutter and he sinks his teeth into Hux’s shoulder hard enough to taste blood. He can feel the hot spurt of Hux’s orgasm on his stomach, his earlier release still slick between Kylo’s cheeks. His cock pulses and he spills deep within Hux, collapsing atop him, breath shuddering.

They lie together, sticky and sated, and for a while Kylo’s mind is silent. The visions have gone. The only sound is that of their breathing until finally Hux rolls over, bringing their lips together for what Kylo knows is the last time.

He hauls himself upright, slowly pulling his clothes back on. “Thank you, Hux.”

“You know this doesn’t have to be the only time?” Hux says and Kylo sighs, the splintered futures starting to flicker once more before his eyes.

“It will be.”

Hux’s voice sounds from the bed, sure and certain and making Kylo freeze in place.

“We’ll have a new Supreme Leader soon, won’t we?”

The fractured visions seem to draw in on themselves, crystallising into one absolute future and Kylo knows it must be true, because Hux has said it. 

He knows what it means. Power. And his for the taking.

His stomach knots, but he dares not turn back.

He’s spent his whole life entangled in the spiderweb that calls itself ‘Destiny’.

What’s one more knot?

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still processing things to be honest.


End file.
